Party For Two
by death cherries
Summary: Kitty wants Lance to go to a party with her. But after what seems to be a dull night for Lance, she decides to make up for it, just for him. Lancitty, ONESHOT rated T for some suggestive themes


**Party For Two**

Hide-lee ho everyone! Well, just taking a small break from anime for a while and decided to go back to good ol' cartoons!! To be honest with you all, I'm quite a really big X-men geek so yeah…enjoy my Lancitty story!! By the way, I do not own Lance or Kitty or any Marvel characters, cause if I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic and I'd be making a ton of money right now.

* * *

Friday had finally come to Bayville High and everyone was looking forward to their weekend, but of course, all were looking forward to the 'Late Night Fling' party that was going down. Lance Alvers watched from his seat as everyone cheered and jumped up in excitement. '_The losers_,' he thought to himself. His eyes then strode over to Kitty Pryde, the little freshmen he had first met back in Chicago at their old high school. He watched as she put on that adorable excited expression on her face and giggled along with Rogue and her other friends as they talked and dreamed about how fun the party was probably going to be. He scoffed at it. Hell, he didn't give a damn for parties anymore and even if he did, well, he'd be the only one to rock it out of everyone else. Literally.

"So who's taking you tonight, Kitty?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Kitty replied in a tone that indicated that she knew but wouldn't tell. "I'm just hoping that it's someone I don't mind going out with." Her eyes then turned to Lance.

"Well, I just hope you'll be there, after all, I hear it's going to be totally cool. See you there, Kitty!"

"Bye, Madison!" Kitty replied as she got out of her seat and walked towards her crush. "So what are you planning tonight?" she asked as she leaned against him.

"Nothing much," Lance replied as he looked up to his favorite girl, "but I know that you want me to do something tonight, aren't I right? Like, taking you to that late night party thing."

"Please?" Kitty begged as she kissed his cheek, "It'll be fun, and we'll have lots of fun together." She then wrapped her arms around his neck and she felt his strong arms take hold of her waist.

"What kind of fun?" Lance chuckled out as he held her closer. Just as he was about to dive in for a kiss he was then rudely pulled out.

"C'mon, Kitty!" Scott Summers called as he and Jean Grey stood in the classroom doorway, "If you don't do your homework tonight, you'll have a party with Logan instead."

"Alright, alright," Kitty replied, "I'm coming." She then looked back at her crush and giggled, "I have to go now."

"Damn Summers," Lance growled as he held her, "every time he does this. Seems like I won't ever get to have my moment."

"Save it," Kitty teased as she lightly pecked him on the lips and leapt out of his arms. "Pick me up by the gate at seven, I'll be waiting."

* * *

"Aww!! Check out little Lance, all full of romance!" Fred and Toad teased as they jumped in front of Lance as he sat on the couch.

"Wonder what's gonna happen after the party?" Toad hinted out as he and Fred collapsed into another session of laughter.

"Fuck you guys," Lance shot, "seriously, if it was me, I'd make a different plan. I'm only just doing this for her." With that, he then stood up and made his way upstairs. Finally reaching his room, he was then stopped by Pietro.

"I think I know what's on your mind," Pietro began as a brow went up, "seems like after the party you'll want to have a certain kitty in your tree. If you know what I mean."

"That was the most lamest thing I ever heard," Lance replied as he put his hand on the knob.

"Whatever Avalanche," Pietro shrugged, "you know you want to**rock** n' **roll** her." With a grin, the speed demon then left him.

"Asshole," Lance grunted out as he headed in his room for a quick fresh up.

* * *

Lance gave a sigh as he looked up into the moonlit sky. Man did the stars fill the sky tonight. Keeping his cool, Lance eased himself up as he continued to wait in his jeep by the large iron gates. After waiting for a few more minutes, he caught sight of Kitty slipping through the gate and entering his jeep.

"Sorry for taking so long," Kitty apologized.

"Nah, it's cool," he replied as he started the car up and drove down the road.

"Tonight looks nice," Kitty sighed out, "there are so many stars out tonight."

"Yeah," Lance sighed out. From the corner of his eye, he soon began checking out the lovely girl next to him. She wore a short, tight leather skirt with a sexy black and silver tight shirt that had tears and rips on the base, just enough to show her perfect belly. Damn did she look hot! He could feel his pants soon become tight as the lovely temptress next to him put on a sort of small, bored smile on her face. But nonetheless, any expression was a turn on for him. Hoping to a conversation, Lance decided to start up something to ease the painful hard on that he was suffering from. "Are really this much of a party girl?" he asked, "This late night fling thing seems pretty lame, if you ask me." Shit, he thought to himself, wrong start.

"You never know," Kitty replied as she looked over at him, "and besides, what would you rather be doing back at home with the rest of the guys?" She gave him a small challenging smile.

"You don't know what it's like in the Brotherhood," Lance answered with a small chuckle, "believe it or not, there's a whole bunch of stuff I can do."

"Oh yeah?" Kitty asked with interest, "like what?"

"Sipping tea and talking about the weather, what else?"

"Are you serious?" Kitty giggled out.

"Hell no!" Lance laughed out and Kitty soon bursted into uncontrollable giggles. During the rest of the drive, Lance kept the conversation going. He talked about jokes he put on the Blob and Toad. He spoke of their stupidity around the house and Kitty giggled all the more. Lance then gave a smile, just hearing the sweet sound of her voice and laughter made his heart melt. Finally when they had reached the party, Kitty then hopped out the car and went over to Lance's side.

"C'mon!" Kitty urged as she took his hand, "Let's go!"

"I think I'll just a hang a bit, okay?"

"Don't you want some fun?" Kitty asked as she opened his door and pulled him out, "Please? I'm sure you won't regret it."

"Well," Lance began, "alright. Just because you say so." He was then given a kiss on his cheek and another tug on the arm. The night went on with constant dancing and occasional eating. Some talking among friends, but Lance didn't feel in the mood to talk with anyone. There was no one in his level that he could really talk with, except for Kitty. Other than her, why would he even bother talking with someone like the jock, Duncan Matthews? '_Shit,_' he thought to himself, '_Blob and Toad should've came with me. This party is so fucking boring._' He watched as all the X-men kids gathered into their own little circle and began chatting about whatever the hell they were talking about. To this, Lance gave a sigh, being the only member of the Brotherhood there, it was pretty lonely.

Finally after what seemed for an eternity, everyone soon began to make their separate ways. "Hey Kitty, wanna ride?" Scott offered, "There's one more space left in my car for you."

"It's cool, Scott," Kitty replied as she took Lance's hand, "I'll be riding with Lance."

"Uh, sure then, see ya." Scott said as he drove off Jean and the others back to the institute.

"He took it pretty well than usual," Lance observed as he chucked a sprite can.

"Probably cause he wants to impress Jean a bit more," Kitty guessed as she got in the jeep, "she says she'll only go out with him if he controls himself a bit more."

"Whatever," Lance scoffed as he started the jeep up and drove off. "So I guess it's back to the institute then."

"Uh huh…" Kitty sighed out. She didn't want to go back; it had been so fun spending time with Lance. But she did notice that throughout the party, Lance didn't seem to have any fun at all. Thinking quickly, Kitty decided to stall some time. "Hey Lance," she asked, "is it alright if we stop by the lake?"

"It's past midnight," Lance informed, "you sure about that? Won't your Professor get mad?"

"It's cool," Kitty soothed, "come on, you're going to miss the turn."

"Alright then," Lance replied as he took the turn and headed towards the lake. When they had reached it, Lance stopped the jeep and gave a sigh. "So did you have fun?" he asked looking over to her.

"I did, but I know you didn't." Kitty spoke as she leaned against him. "So I decided to do this for you."

"Spend more time with me?" he asked as he took her hands and rubbed them gently with his thumbs.

Kitty gave a nod as she sighed. "Don't the stars look nice tonight?" she asked as she looked up into the speckled evening sky.

"They do," Lance replied, "but they don't catch my eye as much as you do." He looked down at her as he began to stroke her hair, and then trace the delicate corners of her face. Gently taking her face up a bit, Lance then crashed his lips onto hers and continued to stroke her face.

Kitty returned his kiss as well and soon found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. Some how, strangely, this all began to feel a bit right. Sure, she knew that he had been wanting to have some chance at this, and sure she had granted it tonight, but now…it all began to happen unexpectedly. She soon felt his hands wander along her sides and she gave a small gasp as he pulled her in by the waist.

"Damn, Kitty," Lance breathed out as he looked into her misty eyes, "you don't know how much I've been dreaming for something like this."

"I can only imagine," Kitty giggled softly as she soon began to trail kisses down his neck. She giggled as she could hear the small growls that emitted from his throat with each kiss.

"Stop teasing," Lance chuckled out, "it's not cool."

"Oh?" she asked innocently and he laughed. The two resumed their passionate kiss once more and soon, Kitty found herself pushing her body up against his. Her soft breasts pushing up against his strong chest and her delicate arms around his neck, Kitty soon found herself in her own utopia. It was all perfect.

Lance's pants soon began to feel all the more tighter and experienced the most painful hard on he ever had. '_Oh god,_' he thought to himself as he felt Kitty's breasts push up against him, '_please don't let this be some dream._' A light tremor shook the earth and Lance soon found himself breaking the kiss, hands settled on her hips. "Kitty," he panted out, "I gotta tell you…I…I think we should stop."

"Do you want to?" Kitty asked as she looked up at him, hands on his shoulders.

"Really, I don't want to," Lance confessed, "but…at the same time, I don't want to hurt you. I love you so much, Kitty. But, I just want you to be safe."

Kitty smiled at him as she rested against his chest, the beating of his heart was like music to her ears and she gave a sigh of satisfaction. "Whenever you feel ready."

"Same to you," he chuckled out as he kissed her forehead.

"So what did you think of my idea?" Kitty asked as he started up the jeep again.

"This party of two thing, I like it." Lance replied with a grin, "But at the moment, lets keep it under wraps and control."

* * *

Go easy on me please!! I had been working on and off on this one! But I hope you enjoyed it! Lancitty forever!!! XD R&R and I hope to be working on another when I am more focused on it!! LOL :D 


End file.
